


I Did Not

by Wolf_of_Lilacs



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Cuddling, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs
Summary: I did not make him to love me.
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	I Did Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



I did not make him to chase me, but now I run.

I did not make him to help me, but now he brings me food.

(“Live and be miserable,” I’ve heard.)

I did not make him to torment me, but I tremble at the faintest rustle.

I did not make him to love me, but love me he must, when we go farther north and the nights are colder, and I wake to rough fingers tracing my cheeks, my lips; when I protest but find myself admiring my handiwork when he recites Goethe and lulls me back to sleep.


End file.
